Events (GBC2)
Listed below is a list of Events scheduled to occur each season. 'Spring' *1st - New Years Festival - Doesn't occur the first year, but every year after. *15th - Cherry Cup - A horse race you can participate in. Doesn't occur the first year. Winner gets 10000G the second year, 20000G the third year. You get your picture taken for Mary's Photo book. *25th - Flower Viewing Festival - Will, the Doctor, the Mayor, and Ken are all outside in the Town Square looking at the Cherry Blossoms. Will mentions that Bill can't come outside because of his Hay Fever. You get your picture taken for Mary's Photo book. 'Summer' *7th - Star Festival - Go to the Town Square at night (6pm - 12am). Rosie, Chet, Chocola, and Daisy are out viewing the stars. Rosie will tell you the history of the Star Festival if you talk to her twice. *11th - Hurricane/Typhoon warning - Storm will occur around this date. *21st - Hurricane/Typhoon warning - Storm will occur around this date. 'Fall' *10th - Moon Viewing Festival - Head to the Mountain at night. Mary will be there viewing the moon. Also get your picture taken for Mary's Photo Book. *15th - Daisy Stakes - Horse race you can participate in. Doesn't occur in the first year. Winner receives 10 Napa seeds. *25th - Harvest Festival - Everyone is hanging out in the Village, yet Rosie is staying indoors. One of the twins mentions that she needs some dairy product to complete her cream stew. You will be able to enter her Restaurant if you are carrying Milk, Butter, or Cheese above your head. She'll thank you for giving her the missing ingredient. Go talk to the Mayor after that when its been an hour and you'll all go dancing in the Town Square. Get your picture taken for Mary's Photo book. (be sure to put your crops, eggs, milk, wool and mushrooms in the bin before the festival because it drops you at home at 6pm) 'Winter' *1st - Heavy Snow warning - Storm will occur around this date. *14th - Giving Thanks - Depending on what gender your farmer is you'll either get Rosie (for boys) or Bill(for girls) will come by that morning and give you a cake from Chocola/Will. They are too shy to give it to you personally so they sent their siblings to do it for them. *20th - Heavy Snow warning - Storm will occur around this date. *25th - Holy Night Festival - Go to the Church and Cain says if you pray to the Harvest Goddess she is sure to hear your prayer. You can choose to pray for 5 different things. If you pray for Sunshine, it will be sunny the next day. If you pray for Happiness, your happiness will go up. If you pray for Friendship, she will deepen a friendship with someone. If you pray for Health, you will become healthy (even if you already are). If you pray for Wealth, you get a scolding from the Goddess and she tells you to go work hard. Gallery Sara and Pete in unlockable event art from Harvest moon 2 cbc.png|Event photo with Pete and Sara. Category:Events Category:Harvest Moon GBC 2